Delicious time with his Mentor
by scroo u all
Summary: When Bleed catches the crazy surgeon boy being nasty in a public hospital Amateur Surgeon fanfic


It was 12:01 in the hospital, Alan helped Bleed recover it and recruit neew people there. Bleed always wanted to reward Alan for helping him feel better (And being such a delicious twink). Bleed got up and decided to walk to where Alan was usually at.

Alan was on the bed, grunting.

Alan is fisting himself underneath the pants. He was drooling and groaning as he spread his legs more..

Bleed arrived to the room to see Alan getting nasty. Bleed bit his lip and looked away some. He crossed his legs to hide his hardening erection.

Alan pulled his pants and boxers down and fisted himself more faster, while moaning out Bleed's name. Disgustingly delicious slurps was coming from Alan. The surgeon, who couldn't hold it in anymore, began rubbing his erection. He panted out breaths, Bleed is just 70 years old yet hes masturbating to his student, who is a hot twink.

"Fuck.." Alan groaned when his arm slid inside him, it made a disgustingly hot slurp, which made Bleed's erection pulse more.

"Ah..Bleed..go faster.." Alan moaned out as he went faster. Bleed's eyes widened as Alan was fantasizing about_** him**._Alan's legs shaked as he cums on the bed while taking his arm out, emitting a slurping sound. Bleed looked down to see him letting out thick gooey ropes of cum onto the door.

While getting his pants and boxer back on,Alan looked back to see Bleed waking in, it looked like he just masturbated, looking at the way he walked.

"Bleed?" Alan said, looking back.

Bleed looked down just to see he got more harder and would love explaining to Alan too.

Instead Bleed kissed Alan, hus stubble rubbing Alan's face as well as cough syrup lacing the saliva of Bleed.

Since Alan is a teen, his hormones was tearing him down. He would be a sex crazed teen every time he got into his sex crazed mood and would suck Bleed's cock and swallow him to soothe him.

Alan gestured Bleed to come to him and he did so, only for Alan to grab his erection and pump it. His hand was going from his base right to the tip, causing bleed to shake.

Alan licked the tip time to time to mess with Bleed some. Alan took Bleed's testicles from under his clothes and sucked on them. Alan licked at Bleed's testicles, groaning in the progress while stripping naked. Alan let go of Bleed's dick as he was panting.

Alan went back to pumping Bleed's cock and slowly began taking him inside his wet and warm mouth. Rolling hia tongue around he looked up at Bleed, who let out a curse as Alan went deeper, slowly swallowing Bleed's shaft.

Alan was getting hard himself as his erection pulses on the tile.

Alan began sucking sloppier to please Bleed, who was sinking deeper into pleasure

Bleed grabbed Alans head while he went faster and began to pant heavily.

Bleed huffed as he shot his seed inside Alan's mouth, he gulped jt all down eagarly.

Alan recently had installed a zipper on the back of his scrub pants so there can be easy acess to his ass and he can easily be creampied more easier.

Alan turned around and lifted his ass up in the air, Causing bleed to get harder.

Bleed got onto the bed and unzipped the zipper, Bleed was turned on seeing Alans ass being exposed like that. in fact, he wanted to try something new.

He directed his student to hop off the bed and laid down, his erection standing tall at just 9.8 inches, since Alan helped his dick get bigger.

Alan crawled onto Bleed and waied for directions.

"Now, slowly sit on my dick" Bleed instructed alan.

Alan, who was talking with bleed about surgery stuff while trying to push himself down but was actually lightly bouncing or rubbing his entrance on Bleed's dick.

Bleed began huffing in impatience anf was grabbing Alan's thighs and squeezing them , hinting that he should lower himself.

Alan did so as he lowered his hips down, letting out curses as his ass was 2 inches deep. but he slowly and fully sat on it. his tight heat enveloping Bleed's cock.

Then Bleed laid Alan down and was towering over him. Alan's legs hunched over him and began to thrust inside Alan.

Alan was cursing at Bleed and was making the sound crazed horny surgeon boy would.

Bleed felt proud at making a crazy surgekn teen into a crazy sex drived teen.

"Oh yeah right there!" Alan shouted out as Bleed hit his prostate, so Bleed rammed himself right there to drive Alan more.

Bleed looked at alan, who was having the most sexual face, his eyes were.half closed, and his tongue was fully out dribblin spit Everywhere.

Bleed heard knocking, it was someone who wanted him, luckily Bleed locked the door and covered it with a blind.

"I gotta wrap this one up.." Bleed mirmerd as he was ramming as deep as he can inside alan, his dick pushing his swollen prostate inside him. Alan was saying notjing but curses the mlre bleed went.

The tip of Bleed's cock had nestled and buried right next to Alans prostate, causing him to yell in surprisememt. Alan was screaming his lungs out, as cum was erupting and overflowing and squirting out of him, his ass was shaking as his pants was getting messy as his stomach was bloating up.

Bleed immediately took his cock out from inside alan and shoved his dick inside Alan's mouth and erupted cum there too. Alan was trying to gulp as much as he can but there was a lot, cum was leaking out of his mouth and stomach was at it's breaking point.

Bleed let his cock splatter its piping hot cum spray on every part of Alan, mostly his ass and face.

Alan was laying down almost passed out, he was covered head to toe in cum. he was moaning out licking up the cum on his face. his stomach was swollen thanks to Bleed creaming him to the max.

Bleed got his clothes back on and left the room.


End file.
